


On You

by IDontClaimThem



Series: Rubberbrian Watersports [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Brian wants to try something, he gets really nervous but finally asks and just hopes Ross enjoys it.





	On You

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload

Brian couldn't stop thinking about it. How much he wanted to do it.

Brian had seen Ross's search history, Ross had a go at Brian after their session, jokingly more than anything. Brian just smirked and let Ross know that he left tabs open when he borrowed Brian's computer.

Ever since he'd seen what Ross was interested in he couldn't help but imagining doing all of them after watching a few of the videos. Bringing it up was a problem, for some reason he found this particular kink difficult to bring up, probably because of the negative comments that normally get said about it, and he was kind of scared that somehow this might get out which due to being in the public eye would be bad. Although it was weird that any other kink he didn't affect him in the same way.

Brian and Ross were both pretty kinky. Brian liked being dominant and he liked degrading his lover, which was probably where his watersports kink came in. Ross was incredibly submissive but he liked to pretend otherwise a lot of the time. On the surface he seemed like a massive sadist but in the bedroom he would turn into a begging mess for his lover.

They hadn't tested out anything new to do with their newly discovered kink. Actually they hadn't done anything in a couple of months since it was quite messy resulting in changing the sheets all the time or having to set down loads of towels and blankets then wash them afterward. Doing that constantly would get annoying and was a lot of work. Brian kind of wanted to have Ross wear a diaper but he hadn't seen any of that porn left open or in he his search history so it seemed that Ross might not be into that, or at least he didn't know if he was. Brian would probably bring it up at some point, in like a year, maybe.

Ross noticed that Brian was acting quieter than usual and he could guess what the reason was. Brian never noticed this about himself, liking to think that he was pretty confident when it came to sexual stuff but honestly when it came to bringing stuff like that up and he was being serious about it, he was always shy and slightly bashful. Ross was willing to wait until Brian was ready to talk about it most of the time, but after aw week passed he became antsy, especially since he guessed it was to do with the kink they discovered they both had not long ago.

They just finished a recording session when Ross decided to bring it up.

"Hey, Bri, um, I was wondering if you wanted to try something new tonight?" Ross was nervous, partly because he wasn't sure if this was actually going to work and partly because he wasn't the most confident just randomly bringing up sexual subjects, normally he had to be in a certain headspace.

Brian smirked at his boyfriend, finding the fact that he was blushing adorable. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made Ross's blush deepen.

"It's like you were ready my mind," he whispered sending a shiver down Ross's spine as he felt hot breath hit his cool skin.

They stayed at the office for a while, Brian and Dan had to work on some NSP stuff so Ross spent some time doing some freehand drawing since his drawing tablet was at home. At first he was drawing characters from Gameoverse, practising different expressions but then he got bored, he'd been drawing those characters for so long that it didn't take that much time to draw them. He looked across the room to see Brian deep in thought. Ross smiled and began to draw him, he hadn't draw in a realistic style so he wasn't the happiest with what he drew but it wasn't terrible. In the corner of the page he drew a little cartoon Ninja Brian.

"That looks amazing."

Ross jumped slightly, feeling embarrassed that Brian had caught him.

"It's not that great I haven't drawn in a realistic style for a while."

Brian kissed Ross's forehead as he wrapping his arms around his chest, resting his head in his neck.

"Well I'm willing to model for you anytime."

Ross knew he was going to take Brian up on that offer, and he felt that when Brian said 'anytime' he meant anytime and Ross couldn't help but imagine drawing Brian naked, maybe jerking off. Brian smirked, knowing what Ross was thinking about since he was thinking of the same thing.

"So, you ready to go home?"

Ross nodded, he had been ready since they finished their recording session, unable to wait for what Brian had in store for him but drawing had taken his mind off of it a little bit. Ross took his sketch book with him, usually he would leave this one at the Grump Space but he didn't want to anyone else to see his drawing of Brian, not that he expected anyone to look in his sketch book without permission but there was always that risk.

When they got home they spent a bit of time relaxing but it was clear they both wanted to head to the bedroom. Brian was starting to feel the need to pee at this point anyway, he had made sure to keep hydrated when he was working with Dan. The older of the two excused himself first to get stuff ready, setting up towels on the bed, with blankets underneath just in case. Then he called Ross, who entered the bedroom with a smile on his face although he was trying to hide it.

"So, um, I just want to talk about what I want to do, just to make sure you want to do it too." Brian hated how nervous he sounded. Ross on the other hand found it really cute and was just really glad that he got nervous too, plus seeing someone's hard exterior fall was fun.

Ross nodded and Brian composed himself, he had gone over these words maybe fifty times in his head yet it was hard to get the words out there. He didn't want to mess up and scare Ross, or ruin the mood, not that it was particularly sexy at this point anyway. The worst thing was a lot of the dialogue he'd come up with in his head was very cringy.

"Well, I saw your porn history and I watched some of the videos and I want to do something."

Ross couldn't keep the excitement off of his face so Brian guessed that there wasn't anything he watched that he didn't like.

"I want to...." Brian's palms began to sweat, he wanted this so bad and even though it was clear that it was most likely that Ross would want this too, he was still nervous, he was also remembering all the cheesy porno like dialogue he'd come up with in mind and he wondered how he convinced himself that some of the shit he came up with in the early hours in the morning were good, even in a sleep deprived state he should have known they were terrible, although some of them could make song lyrics.

"I want to piss on you."

There it was, the words that had haunted Brian's mind for the last month and a half were finally out there. His desires exposed.

Ross looked sceptical, and Brian was scared. Had Ross not wanted that? This kind of thing was what Ross had watched the most of, he couldn't be wrong.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You don't have to do something just because I like it."

"I want to; I was just nervous that you wouldn't want to." Brian internally let out a sigh of relief, at least now he knew Ross wanted to do this. He felt a little uneasy when Ross smirked at him, that was never a good sign, that meant he was going to either tease him or be a little shit, maybe even both.

Ross moved closer to Brian, their chests now touching, and Ross ran his hand down the older man's hip before holding his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Just a little secret, I liked everything I looked up," he whispered, liking the few minutes of power he had been given. Sure he was submissive but he liked to tease.

It didn't take long for things to escalate, they started with soft, sweet kisses but it didn't take long for them to become needy and filled with want and desperation. Clothes were removed and Ross was lying on the bed, legs spread wide so Brian could knee in-between them.

Brian admired how innocent Ross looked right now, all spread out for him. His eyes were wide in anticipation as he waited for Brian to make a move, but the older man was taking his time, still unsure. Ross almost laughed, it was almost as if the roles had been reversed from when they first tried this piss stuff. Now Brian was scared and Ross was the one who really wanted it, not that Brian didn't want it, he was just hesitant. It was up to Ross to push this along.

"Daddy please," Ross moaned, rolling his hips. He'd been dreaming about this longer than Brian had been. His moaning helped Brian gain confidence. He smirked at how hard Ross was already without being touched. He himself was fighting getting hard as that would make it harder for him to pee.

"Look how hard you are; I haven't even touched you yet slut."

Brian wrapped his hand around his own cock, groaning softly as he aimed it at Ross's chest. Ross let out a small whine as he tried to stay still, his dick was begging for contact with something.

"What do you want baby? You want me to piss all over you?"

Ross nodded vigorously.

"Please, Daddy, piss on me, please." Brian loved seeing Ross liked this, exposed and begging for him, and Ross loved Brian having control over him.

Within seconds Brian let go, his stream was almost clear due to drinking so much during the day. The stream was powerful, and a loud hissing sound filled the room. Ross let out moans and whimpers as the liquid hit his chest and ran down his body, he was glad that Brian wasn't hitting his face and he didn't look like he was going to attempt to.

"Fuck, Bri, fuck."

Normally Brian would make Ross correct himself and call him Daddy but as of this moment he didn't care and hearing Ross moan his name was uncommon and Brian wasn't opposed to it.

"You like that baby?" Brian wished he could slap himself, he sounded like he should be in a terrible porno but he was so turned on by this that his brain and his mouth weren't really cooperating. Ross didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck yes," Ross cried out, he was now writhing, hips rolling up slightly.

Brian's stream died out, he couldn't remember the last time he pissed for so long. He gripped his cock slightly tighter and began to stroke himself, getting hard almost immediately. Ross watched. licking his lips, if Brian hadn't just pissed he would totally suck the older man off. His own cock twitching, it almost hurt due to how much he needed to come right now.

It didn't take long for Brian to cum all over Ross's chest, mixing in with the piss. It should have been gross but both men found it incredibly hot.

"Bri, I'm yours." IT was practically a whisper, as if Ross was afraid to say it in case Brian reacted badly to it. That wasn't the case. Looking at Ross covered in his cum and piss, exposed, waiting for Brian, giving the older man all the power, Brian loved it.

"You're mine," Brian smiled, leaning over and kissing Ross. He could feel his own torso getting wet with piss and cum but that didn't faze him right now. His had snaked down to Ross's dick and he began jerking his boyfriend off and it only took a few strokes for him to cum all over Brian's hand due to Ross being so desperate.

"God I love you," Brian whispered against Ross's lips.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes but lying in piss wasn't comfortable and the smell was beginning to fill the air and was unpleasant. Brian grabbed one of the towels he had left on the floor and wiped as much piss as he could off of their bodies before throwing it in the laundry basket, then he and Ross collected up all the other towels and blankets, putting them in the laundry basket too.

"Fuck I smell gross," Ross commented as they went to the bathroom to shower.

"Well you did let me pee on you." Brian tried to keep the smile of his face but he couldn't help it. Ross turned on the shower and quickly got in, not even waiting for the water to heat up. Brian's heart sunk and he waited a few minutes before getting in. He would have waited for Ross to finished showering first but he was covered in his own urine and it was starting to itch slightly.

He opened the curtains making sure he didn't scare Ross with his presence before sliding his arms around the younger man's waist and kissing his neck.

"What's wrong?" Brian whispered. Ross seemed to enjoy that, a lot. Brian figured that maybe Ross was freaking out like last time even though this time they talked it out.

"Nothing," Ross shrugged but Brian wasn't letting him off that easily.

"If you didn't like that you know we don't have to do it again."

Ross turned to face Brian, resting his head in his chest.

"It's not that I didn't like it, I just feel like I got to into it. I didn't feel like me and I don't understand it."

Brian began to play with Ross's wet hair. His boyfriend sounded so scared.

"Ross, it's fine, you just went into your subspace."

Ross looked up at Brian confused, if this was meant to make him feel better it wasn't working.

"It's like, you know how I act really dominant sometimes and nothing seems to faze me, it's like that but in a submissive way."

Ross nodded, he didn't completely understand but he was glad there was a name for it and he wasn't a freak and he didn't have something wrong with him.

"We can look it up later if you want."

Ross smiled in agreement before passing Brian the body wash.

"You still stink of piss," he laughed.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"You are such a little shit," he commented as he washed himself off.

"Yeah, but I'm yours."


End file.
